The West Virginia Department of Agriculture-Regulatory and Environmental Affairs Division (WVDA-READ) is comprised of four sections; Food and Agricultural Materials, Laboratories, Pesticide Regulatory and the Environmental Section. Our specific aim for this grant opportunity is to help support the efforts of the WVDA- READ in fulfilling its mission statement of protecting the health, property and environment of the citizens of West Virginia, through legislative mandates, by providing uniform and equitable inspection, sampling, investigative services and analytical analysis to industries and the farm communities. The agency has in place nine State Codes from Chapter 19 and ten Legislative Rules that are currently being enforced related to food. The objectives of the WVDA-READ are to become compliant with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards by updating and expanding current rules through the legislative process; continue and expand training opportunities with our State, Local and Federal Counter Partners to ensure consistent sampling, inspections, investigations and analysis of food products and enforcement actions under Federal and State laws. The WVDA-READ plans to upgrade and initiate new data base programs in order to assist in the compliance and enforcement of the WVDA-READ Codes and Rules. The WVDA- READ will identify gaps in recovery data base programs and set in place the necessary equipment to ensure a firm's history record is accessible at any given time. The WVDA-READ currently participates in outreach educational functions. WVDA-READ will pursue additional opportunities for outreach throughout the state with our Marketing and Development Division within the West Virginia Department of Agriculture. WVDA-READ will also participate and educate the public on hand washing, training of employees, and other personnel to meet the new FSMA rules during various fairs, festivals, community organizations and our State and Local government agencies.